


The Lesson

by boyinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fighting, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, dom!hux, power!bottom Hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyinthestars/pseuds/boyinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Teach me.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Fine. But you must do exactly as I say. If Snoke is your master in the ways of the force, I am your master in the ways of control.”</i></p><p>Kylo strives for control and Hux is the only one who can give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

Kylo stormed into Hux’s office. He was enraged, how dare the general undermine him? His orders from Snoke had been clear and Hux had taken it upon himself to put every obstacle possible in Ren’s way. Oh, not enough for Snoke to care but just enough to get under Kylo’s skin. 

“Hux!" 

"Lord Ren.” The general’s body barely tensed as Ren stalked towards him. 

“You had no right!” Kylo grabbed Hux, pulling him right out of his chair. 

Hux sneered. “To order my troops? On my ship? Why I think I have every right.” The thud of Hux slamming into the office wall vibrated through Kylo’s body. He stared down at the general, crumpled on the floor, the impact knocked most, if not all, of the smugness out of him.

“You would stand in the way of Supreme Leader Snoke’s plans to spite me?" 

Hux’s laugh was sharp and bitter.  "Oh Ren, you think this is about you? No, you are merely the piece I’m playing with." 

Ren dragged Hux to his feet, forcing him against the wall, holding him firm by the throat. 

 "You are nothing Hux.”

“Possibly” Hux choked, “but you don’t think so.”

“You have no idea what I’m thinking,” Ren pressed closer, right into Hux’s face, "and you never will." 

Hux smirked. "I don’t need to know what you’re thinking, I can feel it.”

Hux ground his thigh into the hardness between Kylo’s legs, a grin breaking out on his face as Ren gasped and stumbled backwards. 

 "You are such a child. A blushing virgin, I bet. You can’t control yourself, not even to save yourself from this shame. Pathetic.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth and with a flick of his wrist Hux was pulled to the floor; knees slamming into the metal with a painful thunk. 

"Don’t mock me, general. I have more power than you will ever know.” Kylo circled round the kneeling figure, hoping for some sign of Hux’s fear, but nothing came.

“If I have no power, how is it that you are the one who is terrified.” Hux made no effort to move, merely followed Ren with his eyes. “Even without the force I can feel it rolling off you. What is it that scares you, Ren? Is it what do I do to you? Do you touch yourself thinking about me? Do you want to fuck me? Is that too much for you? The thought of touching someone? Or is it merely the fear of me knowing how deeply pathetic you are?”

Kylo snapped. 

Hux’s face hit the cold, hard floor, splitting his lip. Hux had no time to register the blood coursing down his face as Ren’s fist balled into his perfect hair and yanked him backwards, baring his neck for the burning blade that sprung to life in Kylo’s hand. The flicker of the lightsaber danced, flaming red in Hux’s pale eyes. If it were not for the blood, you wouldn’t have known that he was in any danger, he certainly didn’t look like a man inches from death. Hux was calm. He was what Kylo could never be, controlled.

Ren stared into the set jaw and challenging eyes. Hux never backed down, not even now. His passive face spoke volumes. Control. Control. Control. The one thing Kylo lacked in his own life, the one thing he had always lacked. 

The lightsaber buzzed and spluttered as it disappeared into the hilt. One side of Hux’s mouth fluttered into a cruel smile. 

 "Incompetent to the last.”

 Kylo spun on his heel, robes swirling around him as he made to leave. 

"Why did you do it?” He had to ask. Had to know. 

“To show you what power really is. Complete control." 

Kylo stopped, hand hovering to open the door. Hux was right. Infuriating, smug, self-serving Hux was right. If he was ever to be truly powerful he needed control. 

"Teach me.”

Hux’s face took a moment to catch up with his thoughts. Teach Kylo Ren control? What a wonderful gift. A chance to twist the knight to his way of thinking and saving himself some trouble along the way. Clearly the boy was desperate for someone to take him in hand, quite literally, if the bulge his robes weren’t really hiding was anything to go by. 

“Fine. But you must do exactly as I say. If Snoke is your master in the ways of the force, I am your master in the ways of control.”

The grimace that crossed Ren’s face would have had Hux in hysterics if the situation had not been so rigidly tense - and if he had not been Hux. He watched as Kylo argued in his own head whether his dignity was worth the price. It was soon clear what won out as the look of shame tinged defeat spread across Ren’s features. 

“As you wish…Master.”

 Hux’s breath caught in his chest. He had never known a word could be so stimulating, so arousing; that it could drive into the core of his being with such energy. Kylo’s voice stumbling out in those two syllables had him nearly moaning in pleasure. He wasn’t a man who valued physical pleasure, especially with other people, it seemed a waste of time but Kylo Ren, now Hux could take an awful lot of pleasure from him.

Forcing himself to his feet through sheer strength of will, Hux looked Kylo up and down. 

“On your knees.”

Ren remained still. Hux was not surprised at the pause between order and compliance but decided to take advantage of it anyway. 

“I said on your knees!” He strode across the room and with an elegant twist knocked Ren’s legs out from under him. “Better. In future you will follow my orders without a second thought, otherwise all this will be an exercise in futility. Is that understood?”

A prominent silence filled the stifling air. Then, barely above a whisper, “Yes.”

“Yes what, boy?” The back of Hux’s hand slapped Kylo’s face away with an almighty crack. He spat blood. 

“Yes, master.”

“Then shall I begin?” Hux oozed smug satisfaction. The taste of victory was a drug to him, no matter how small, and victory over Kylo Ren was a great one indeed. He took in the sight of the thorn in his side brought to heel with great joy. His boots tapped a slow, staccato rhythm as he circled round the kneeling knight. Each click of his heels on the polished floor caused Ren to twitch like a frightened animal, though whether Ren was predator or prey at this particular moment, neither of them was sure.  

“Humiliate me if you must, but be quick about it.” Ren snapped. His whole body was on edge, tense, waiting, coiled for Hux to make his move.

“I think a lesson in patience is in order tonight.” Hux said, with the air of someone who has very little else to do. “Don’t you think?”

Kylo scowled. The clicking boots continued, walking large, frustrating circles round him. Surely this was some form of torture. The steady, perfectly timed beat of the general’s strides, echoing endlessly around the room, reverberating against each other until all he could here was clack-click, clack-click clack-click, burrowing into his mind.

Ren tried to follow Hux, turn is head to follow his path but each time he did, a rough fist grasped his hair and forced his head down to look at the floor. After the third time, and the addition of another jaw cracking back hand, he stopped trying. Clearly this pleased Hux. The low buzz of superiority that always followed him, suddenly jumped a level when he realised Ren had, at least for now, learnt his lesson. But still the boots continued.

Clack-click. Clack-click. Clack-click. Clack…

Hux came to halt in front of Ren, stance firm and commanding as if he were on the bridge. His command stretched as far as he wanted, and no one questioned it. Wherever he went, Hux demanded and claimed the respect that was owned to him, accept with this boy who played at being a Sith. Kylo had fought against that for too long and now Hux would bring him to his side by whatever means necessary.

The toe of his right boot nudged, invasively between Kylo’s thighs.

“Let me see, boy.”

Kylo did nothing.

Hux smirked, forcing his foot in harder.

“Show me you’re still hard for me. Let me see your pathetic need.” He snarled. Kylo stared up at him, determined challenge written across his features. Hux was having none of it.

The boot snapped up sharply into Kylo’s chest. He crashed backwards, the floor coming up hard at his back. The winding blow beneath the ribs had caught him off guard and Hux took full advantage. Long, thin legs straddled Kylo’s waist, and despite all Kylo’s training he found himself over powered, legs bent beneath him, and Hux looming above.

They locked eyes, both fierce and unyielding. Kylo’s flashing with disobedience, chaotic and disdainful, while Hux’s merely cooled and solidified into stone pools of pure determination. 

“If you won’t do as you’re told, boy,” Hux’s voice was suddenly low and dark, feeding off something far deeper and harsher than Kylo had seen before. “Then you must be punished.”

A flash of silver broke Kylo’s focus. Hux drew the blade from his boot, inch by inch exposing the pristine blade, straight as an arrow, almost ablaze with reflections. Kylo squirmed under Hux, but the general held him fast, grinding his hips against the knight’s half hard cock.

“You wanted this. You had to push me, had to disobey me.” Hux pressed the flat of the knife to Kylo’s chest, watching as Ren’s breath caught in his throat and his chest heaved. “So now you deal with the consequences.” A flick of his wrist and the blade sliced through the course tunic. Kylo held his breath, expecting to feel the sting as Hux cut but it never came, simply the whispered cool of air on skin as the fabric fell away.

Hux made quick work of the robe. Carving the disgusting garment into pieces and discarding them across the room. Kylo writhed as each new bit of skin was exposed. He could feel himself getting harder underneath Hux, being brought so low by this man, a mere soldier, was driving him to the brink. Not only was Hux degrading him, but every small movement of his hips pressed against Ren’s aching cock and soon had him gasping into the silent space around them.

“You’re so needy for me, aren’t you boy?” Hux smirked, nails scratching down Kylo’s exposed chest. “You want me to humiliate you, damage you, destroy you, don’t you? You want it. You need it.”

Kylo almost mewled as Hux pinched his nipples hard, twisting them until Ren cried out, voice cracked and broken. He arched into the pain, gasping for it. The harshly scored trails, red and welting even as Hux etched more into his skin, marked him, and he wanted it. So desperately he wanted it. Wanted to be punished, to feel the pain running through him, to be controlled, to be owned.

“Yes…” It was merely a whisper falling from Kylo’s lips but it was enough.

“Good. Again. Louder. I want to hear you say it over and over.” Hux ripped away what little of Kylo’s robe was left, fully exposing the depths of his shame. “You’re so hard for me.” Hux dragged his cruel fingers down between Kylo’s thighs, grinning as the knight thrashed beneath him unable to distinguish pain from pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Oh god please!” Kylo begged, receiving a harsh bite to his collar bone in reward. He bucked, unable to stop his need for friction, for movement against his still hardening dick but Hux shoved him painfully back to the floor. The growl that escaped Kylo at being denied was guttural, almost animalistic, and Hux wallowed in it. The sheer fact that he, and clearly only he, could reduce Kylo to this base, nay primitive, state had him drunk on power. He’d never felt like this. This was pleasure beyond his imaginings. 

Smirking down and that the wonton mess before him, Hux let his imagination run riot. All the wonderful things he could do to this boy. His boy.

The knife lay discarded by the ragged pile of what used to be Kylo’s robes, and now, that shining blade caught light again in Hux’s mind. Oh, what a waste to use it merely as tool, when it could be used to make art. He scoped the handle up as though it were ice, unsure of whether it would melt between his grasping fingers.

“Hold still, boy.” The careful flat of the blade pushed against Kylo’s throat, quietening his erratic movements. The blade flexed visibly as Kylo swallowed, nervous and unsure. Hux was enraptured. Eyes blown wide, drunk on pleasure and power. Silver glinting over pale skin filled his mind. All at once consumed by the want to mark the beast before him as his own. “You are going to look so beautiful when I’m done.”

The first rivulet of blood caught the breath both their throats. Kylo’s eyes shot wide open, his mouth gapping wordlessly at cold air. He was in ecstasy. Pain shot through him, dragging him more into the moment than he had ever been. There was nothing outside of him and Hux and the knife. And yet the pain was nothing, a tinge at the side of his senses compared the feeling of Hux moving the blade, controlling the stroke, marking his flesh, showing him control.

Hux had almost fallen into a trance, his gaze tracking the achingly slow path of the knife. The sleek edge barely touched by the red it left in its wake, gleaming like snow in the pristine blue of Hux’s eyes.

They were trapped. Encased together in a bubble of lust and pain soaked power. Each glorious caress of the blade had Kylo falling further into bliss. Each sting brought him a brief, fleeting moment of peace, with every cut he grew more desperate for it. Noiseless begging was all he could manage, there were no words for how he felt, and what he needed from Hux and it was clear that Hux felt the same.

The general was gone, lost in this world of blood and Kylo’s breathless moans. He felt heady, everything around him swam in half remembered reality as he stared down at his creation. Oh, how truly divine Kylo looked, broken and yet, made whole by Hux’s hand. It was only now that he knew how rightfully his the knight was. How Kylo had always been meant to be his. Kylo belong to no one but him. And no one but him would touch him.

The knife chimed against the floor, slipping gracefully out of Hux’s grip. Kylo almost sobbed at the loss of contact, the serenity disappearing even as the blade stopped ringing against the polished floor. He was empty without it. Tears pricked at his eyes, and soon began rolling down his cheeks.

“Hush,” Hux ran a hand down Kylo’s chest, pressing into the cuts, spreading the blood like paint across a canvas. “I’ll keep you grounded, I promise.” He sat back, and, as slow as he dared, striped off his uniform tunic, delicately undoing himself, removing the final barriers that held Kylo out. “Let me be your pain, let me be your control.” Hux’s voice was as smooth as the knife, slicing through Kylo’s mind, leaving a line of blood red lust as it flowed over him.

“Yes.” It was all Kylo could muster. “Yes, master. Yes.”

The kiss was searing. Hux was like a brand, declaring Kylo as his. Mouths hot and flushed, sucking, biting, begging each other to go harder, deeper, faster. If the pain of the knife had been bliss, then this kiss was heaven to Kylo Ren. Teeth and tongues clashing together, Hux bit down on Kylo’s bruised and reddened lips, tongue invading every nook and cranny of his mouth. Kylo threw in everything that Hux gave him, making it part of him. In that kiss he swore himself body and soul to Hux and his pain.

Chest to chest they lay, caught up in feeling nothing but the other. Ren’s blood smeared over Hux’s pale skin, turning him into the picture of a true hunter, the blood of his fallen prey a badge of honour. Fingers scratching down Kylo’s side, catching in the cuts, pulling moans and gasps from him against Hux’s fierce kisses.

Biting a trial of kisses on his way down Kylo’s jaw, Hux lapped at the unmarked skin of his neck. It was still so pale and fresh, untouched by his hands. That wouldn’t do. He bit hard, purple, tinged with reds and blues blossomed out as he sucked, and worked the mark, feeling Kylo’s moans vibrate under his hungry mouth.

Kylo bucked against Hux’s hips, his cock red and straining, pressing against Hux franticly. His mind was filling with lust filled fog, the calm had passed and now the storm had come. His hip‘s jerked fitfully, his hands scrabbling between this legs, desperate to find release, not caring if it was from his master’s hand or his own. All he could think was to pull himself closer and closer to the edge. But Hux was not done with him.

Kylo’s head snapped backwards, the slap harder than any of the previous punishments. Reeling from the strike he barely noticed Hux yank his hands away and above his head, binding them tight with the rags of his robe.

“If you want something, boy, then ask me.” Hux spat in his face. Another slap split Kylo’s lip, exploding copper, bitter sweet in his mouth.

Tears continued to stream down Kylo’s face as he stared, saucer eyed up at Hux.

“I’m sorry.” His body racked with sobs, eyes begging for Hux. “Master, I’m sorry. Please.”

“Are you boy?” Hux stroked a finger across Kylo’s lips, drawing a bloody red line down them.

“Yes, master. Please. Please!” It was beautifully debauched, the pleading knight, hands bound above his head, hard cock trapped between Hux’s thighs. His magnificent knight, tear stained and broken. All his.

Hux grinned.

“I believe you.”

Lifting himself off Kylo was a wrench; leaving the warmth of his pulsing body, let alone tearing himself away from Kylo’s worshiping gaze, stung at Hux’s core. Kylo’s mewling cries almost pulled him back but he held his nerve.

Toeing off his boots and setting them neatly together before stripping out of his breeches and, finally, his underwear. His cock was swollen as hard as Ren’s but, Hux paid it no heed. The pleasure of having Ren’s will crumbling at his command was worth the discomfort of waiting for release. Control was everything here. And now it would pay off.

With practised ease, Hux returned to his position, straddling Kylo, his naked state exaggerating his elegance and pose. He leaned in, lithe body stretching out before Kylo, making him whimper at the sheer thought of Hux touching him, maybe even pressing against him. Hux’s breathe ghosted across Kylo’s bruised lips, a red stain against his white skin. Hux’s long fingers traced their way over the criss-crossed expanse for Ren’s body, dipping into the cuts and crevasses along the way.  

“Open wide for me, boy” The command came in a lilting whisper but held more authority than any of the general’s shouted speeches. Kylo’s mouth fell open in instant obedience, as Hux slipped his fingers between Kylo’s eager lips.

The taste of his own blood coating Hux’s fingers was a drug, and Kylo lapped it up. He sucked the fingers down, coating them in salvia, thick with the blood from his split lip. It was a heady mix. Hux was glassy, so far gone from the sensation of Kylo’s tongue working over his digits. His head was spinning with Kylo’s compliance, so ready to allow Hux in. He wanted to devour Kylo, take all his power for his own and use him as he saw fit. Wield him as he saw fit. 

Pulling his fingers out with a filthy pop, Hux raised himself up abover Kylo, legs spread wide in his straddled position. His fingers glistening with the dripping red concoction, he almost couldn’t wait for how good this was going to feel. Reaching almost tentatively between his thighs, Hux watched as the realisation of what he was doing rippled across Kylo’s face. The last few stitches that held Kylo together were about to snap, and Hux pushing a blood slick finger into himself had him unravelling altogether.

It was too much. The little gasps, half caught moans, the wet sucking of each thrust, it was a perfect storm. And at the eye of it was Hux. Skin glimmering with sweat, his perfect hair, now a fire of chaotic passion, bracing himself on Kylo’s abused chest with one hand while he worked himself open with the other. He’d added another finger now, back arching, eyes fluttering closed as he stretched his hole open.

Kylo was enraptured, as if before him Hux answered every question in the universe.  All he could see was Hux. All he needed was Hux. Only in submitting to Hux could he have what he so desperately sort for. He could see it now. There was no pleasure in chaos. Only in control. Hux’s control.

Hux pushed in a third finger, this time unable to stop the moan that escaped him. His thighs were burning from holding himself up, using his own body, his own desire, as a tool in his undoing of Kylo. His fingers worked at a punishing pace, rough and messy. It sent electrical blasts of pleasure through him like tantalising strings of what was to come. A misjudged thrust of his hips and his fingers brushed briefly over his prostate. Doubling over in shock and pleasure Hux panted against Kylo’s chest. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. Kylo needed more.

His free hand slithered down Kylo’s chest, smearing the blood even more as it wound its way down to Kylo’s weeping cock. Precum leaked over his stomach, swirling into tumultuous clouds against the pooling blood. Hux drew his hand through the fluid mess and started to caress Kylo’s dick, covering it in the glossy solution.

Dragging his fingers out of himself, keening at the loss, Hux steadied himself before lowering himself down onto Kylo’s leaking dick. Kylo whimpered, the warmth closing around him dragging more and more sobs from him. Face already damp with tears, the knight couldn’t hold the flood back as Hux sunk down onto him.

The pace was rough and hard. Hux clenched Kylo’s shoulders as he rammed himself down onto the knight’s cock, gasps descending into screams as he hit home over and over. Kylo’s eyes rolled back into his head and pleasure over took him. He had held on for so long that now he snapped.

It only took a matter of moments for Kylo to come completely undone, cumming hard inside Hux. Blood and cum dripped out of the general, coating his thighs and Kylo’s but he did not stop his furious thrusts.

Finally Hux took himself in hand. Kylo lay boneless and winded before him, face a picture of untainted bliss. Almost perfect. Almost. Wallowing in his own creation Hux came, white streaks lacing across Kylo’s chest. The final mark, the last brush strokes of the piece and Hux collapsed.

All that existed in that moment were the two of them. Moulded together, intertwined and locked in place. Chaos and control fused in one begin. This was all there was, all there needed to be. It was so simple; pure and whole. Breath tangling as they both anchored themselves in the other, neither quite willing to break away.

“Ren…” Hux pulled himself up, wincing as he hauled himself off Ren and over to his desk. Kylo watched a cigarette flare to life between the general’s fingers and the lazy tower of smoke rise from Hux’s upturned mouth. “The lesson is over. Get out.”


End file.
